Elemental Gelade: The Withering Rose
by Baige Knightingale
Summary: An untold chapter of the adventures of Coud and Ren and the others on an epic journey through the mysterious island of the Blossoming Rose, where they find themselves caught in the middle of a war between two Houses!
1. Prologue: The Withering Rose

**Prologue: The Withering Rose**

The island is known as the Blossoming Rose, for its wide variety of Roses, and its unique shape that is seen from a sky pirates point of view (it looks like a rose blooming from the ocean), it is a remote island off the coast of the continent of Volusione. A massive kingdom establishes its place in the world as the home of the highest classes, and rarest of Edel Raids. But there were two houses in the kingdom. The house of the White Rose and the house of the Red Rose ruled over this kingdom. Fighting each year to gain full control of the kingdom and all Edel Raid's within it to use as slaves and tools of war to further increase their power. The fighting has been going on for four-hundred and ninety-seven years, ever since the Seven Glittering Jewels were discovered by the Roses. Now today they just search for the last, the Metherlance… whichever house controls it, will un-doubtfully win their kingdom, and then… the world.

~_But in the midst of the shadows._

_There remains a light_

_A light that makes a Rose, whither in fright_

_Petal, by petal, becoming lost and exposed_

_Fear of my Lover, their greatest foe_~

"The reaction is complete… thank you my love, for lending me your power."

"It's no problem at all, we can defeat them together, my love… Nanashi…"

**3 years after…**

Wolx rode wildly off of on his motorbike off the small boat that had just made it to shore, nearly capsizing it. Tilel hung on for dear life as they went speeding off up the mountainside of the island of the Blooming Rose. Wolx's eyes were ablaze with excitement, a smile stretched onto his face. A smile from Wolx is like a smile from a poor old man who just won the lottery. And indeed, Wolx had just hit the jackpot. Rumors galore started sprouting up everywhere about the Edel Raids located on this island. And he sniffed out adventure in it. And with adventure involving Edel Raids, he smelled cash.

"Waaah!!! Wolx! Must you drive so fast?!" Tilel squealed, clutching on to Wolx with all of her might as they screeched around a sharp turn of the mountain, nearly skidding off the edge down into the lush forests below. Wolx just chuckled and sped on up the mountain, dust trailing behind him.

After several minutes of scaling the mountain on the bike, they came to a roadblock. A very bloody roadblock. Wolx screeched to a halt and leapt off his bike to study the bloody, mangled corpses scattered across the clearing. Tilel, clutched to his leg tightly and stiffened, frightened of the remains of a gory battle.

"These are all… Edel Raids and Pleasures…" Wolx muttered in shock as he noted dead Edel Raids next to regular humans. He could hardly keep his cool even though he had been in many situations like this before. This time, it seemed different. This time, he was afraid.

"Wolx, I'm scared," Tilel clutched Wolx's pants leg tighter, "I feel like we shouldn't be here. Let's just go."

"Wait… Just one thing. I think we should call Arc Aile."

"What?! That good for nothing organization you said you wouldn't deal with?"

"No… just some kids that I really hate, and I'll let them deal with this." He said with a chuckle as he whipped out his phone, called the protectors of the Metherlance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Elemental Gelade or the characters in them... Drat.

But I do own the creativity to come up with such a fan fic, and my own original characters inserted into the plot of this story. Original characters from viewers are welcome. Just please be very descriptive of what you would like your character to be like so I can try to do my best to fit your liking. Also, I mainly need new characters for the members of the Red Rose or the White Rose, so let me know what side you would like them on. Thanks in advance for any admissions.

Constructive Criticism will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: To the Garden

**Chapter 1: To the Garden**

The sky was clear and bright with the noon-day sun brightening the atmosphere and making it appear lively. A cruise liner coasted the waters, plowing through the water at a slow but steady pace. On deck were several couples and families playing various games, swimming in the on deck pool, or just bathing in the sun. At a reserved table sat a small troupe of Arc Aile members, two tall members, one male with blonde hair, with a long ponytail, who we know as Rowen, the other, a tan, slender and beautiful woman who was wolfing down plate after plate of lobster, shrimp, and other delicacies, we know for sure this is Kuea. Then there was one short member of the trio. She had short brown hair, and her eyes were glaring over at the pool. Of course, this is Cisqua.

"Well, wasn't it nice of the Major to give us another vacation?" Rowen asked Cisqua over the gobbling of food by Kuea.

"This isn't a vacation, Rowen. We're still at work. We've been assigned to go on this cruise to investigate a call that was received that specially requested us." Cisqua replied still glaring over at the pool.

"Well, it does strike me odd that they would ask for us specifically. Do we know the person?" Rowen sighed, dozing off slightly. The warmth of the sun was making them all drowsy.

"Well that's the thing that bugs me. They remained anonyms. Also, they told us to bring the Metherlance, and then we find this cruise that's conveniently heading towards our destination… that's what disturbs me the most." Cisqua said as her eyes scanned a young couple. A boy in red, and a girl in a black dress with a ribbon entwined with her purplish hair. They stood closely side by side, the boy's beige colored hair flapped wildly in the wind as he stood talking to the girl. The boy's name was Coud Van Giruet. The girl beside him, his Edel Raid, Ren. They were talking and laughing with each other, it was obvious that they were more than Edel Raid and Pleasure. They were so much more.

"Cou… do you know anything about this place we're going?" Ren asked in her soft tone, a small smile on her lips.

"No, not much. I hadn't even heard of the place until Cisqua said she got that call from the Arc Aile headquarters. But the Blossoming Rose… it sounds like a beautiful place though, doesn't it?" Cou replied with a huge laugh. His face was alight with excitement. He always loved exploring new places.

"Yes… yes it does…" Ren whispered and fell silent and listened to the crash of the waves and the roar of the wind. It was melodic, wind and water, the two were meant to be. Maybe, she thought, that was the way she and Cou were… that they were meant to be.

"Oi! Cou! Ren! Come here for debriefing!" Cisqua hollered at them, waving her arms wildly to grab their attention. Ren glanced over sleepily at Cisqua, slightly annoyed that her train of thought was disturbed. Cou sulked on over to the table and planted his feet in the middle of it, lying back with a lazy expression spread across his face.

"I don't know why I let me and Ren get involved in your work." Cou mumbled bluntly, eyeing the swimming pool, eager to run and jump in rather than sitting here for a 'debriefing.'

"Because Cou, you love and respect a fine young lady like me and you wish to keep her happy," Cisqua said sweetly, but then glared evilly into Cou's eyes with the essence of death, "And you want to keep me happy, right?!"

"Fine… fine… just don't explode on me, okay?" Cou mumbled some more, chewing on a straw from his drink.

"Well anyways, the only real reason we're letting you tag along is because it coincides with our mission of having to protect Ren." Cisqua stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, "Anyways, the word is that there are Edel Raids that are being mistreated badly on this island of the Blossoming Rose. We are to scope out the island, pick up the areas of the hostile activity, report it back to headquarters, and then shut down whatever it is."

"Sounds simple enough," Cou said slipping back into a more relaxed position "Doesn't sound like anything too big."

"It wouldn't be anything too big… if our caller hadn't stated that there were hundreds of Edel Raids and their Pleasures lying around dead." Cisqua replied darkly. They all fell silent. Cou looked at Cisqua, shocked. Kuea even stopped eating. Ren clasped Cou's hand in nervousness.

"Dead…?" Rowen whispered.

"Yes. Apparently there has been a huge fight going on and it has all been kept a hush until our caller conveniently went there. Cou, while we're here, you're going to have to pay one-hundred percent attention to Ren and not let your guard down. If you start slacking, I'm afraid you'll both be killed."  
Cou gulped and started shaking in nervousness until a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He felt relaxed and he used his free hand to touch the hand, and he began to nuzzle it.

"Thank you Ren-!!!" Cou jumped out of his seat when he saw that it wasn't Ren, but rather another beautiful older girl. She seemed to be around eight-teen, her body was mature and had wonderful curves. Her long, straight, brown hair trailed to her waist. Her dark navy blue dress was low cut. Her eyes sparkled with pastel blues and greens, and her lips were stretched into a smile. She giggled and held out her hands in greeting.

"Hello cruisers, I just want to let you know our captain won't anything happen to our special guests on your mission." The woman smiled sweetly, and seemed to have a calming effect on Cou and Rowen, but Cisqua remained agitated.

"Just who are you?" Cisqua asked, obviously irritated just by her presence.

"Me? I am Melody. And I know you all, Cisqua, Rowen, Kuea, Coud, and of course Ren. My captain and I have dedicated ourselves to not let anything happen to you and the Metherlance."

Cou jumped in front of Ren, arms spread out to protect her. Cisqua pulled out a pistol, loaded and ready to send some lead through Melody's head, and Kuea snarled angrily.

"How do you know…?" Cisqua scowled glaring menacingly at Melody, who was now quite shocked, and in her eyes you could see that she was scared.

"Sorry… I should let Nan fill you in as to why you're here. Please don't harm me, I mean to protect the Metherlance and keep Cou safe. Promise." Melody shivered and stuttered when she spoke. Rowen placed a hand on Cisqua's hand and pulled it back, retrieving the gun.

"I believe she speaks the truth Cisqua, if she meant harm, she probably would have done some already." Rowen stated softly in his calming voice, "We are sorry if we have frightened you Melody."

"It is all right Rowen. I should have known better than to address Ren as the Metherlance. I am sorry." Melody replied bowing her head, "But, let me take you to Nanashi, he will fill you in."

* * *

A tall boy of eight-teen stood at the wheel of the cruise ship. His long white hair flapped in the wind, his dark sapphire eyes sparkled like the sunlight that hits the ocean. His face was smooth and had a stern expression on it. His body was lean, but muscular. He sighed as he gazed at the sea, and he took a swig from a small thermos he had at his side.

"Can't live without this stuff." He chuckled, satisfied with his sip of cool drink. He wiped off whatever had gotten on to his chin and continued steering the ship towards the huge island ahead that blossomed out of the ocean. Indeed, it did look like a rose, with its amber mountains, and their narrow slopes up to the center of the rose bud where the Kingdom of the Roses sat.

"Soon that kingdom will be pressed, as a leaf is for a fall collection book."


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Garden Gate

**Chapter 2: Through the Garden Gate**

Melody brought up Coud and the rest to the Captain's Cabin. At the wheel, they saw the young man, Nanashi, in his long black and blue uniform with red outlines around the borders of the patterns. His white hair flapped in the wind, and when he turned around to face them, Cisqua almost swooned.

"_Oh… my… God!!! He has the face of Crues!_" Cisqua thought as she blushed a little. Then Nanashi had his gaze lay on her, and he started walking briskly toward her after setting the ship to autopilot. Cisqua blushed furiously as he stood, clearly about twice her height, directly over her and looked down at her with powerful eyes. She closed her eyes in embarrassment and before she knew it, when she opened her eyes she noticed that all of her weapons had been confiscated. Nanashi sat on top of the table with the ocean map picking at the weapons and looking at each one. And what infuriated Cisqua the most is that he was wearing her hat.

"You! What did you do that for?!" Cisqua demanded, "You took all my guns! You probably even took the one in-!!!"

"No… I did not take the one there, lady Cisqua." Nanashi said softly, while examining her pistol. "I wouldn't dare touch a lady there. Nice hat by the way… good for storage."

Coud couldn't help but stare at Cisqua to see if he could spot the untouched gun on Cisqua, but meanwhile Nanashi continued talking.

"Well anyways. I'll be keeping these until we're on shore and I can make sure you won't try to harm Melody again. Next time you try to harm her, you won't be so lucky… understand?" Nanashi mumbled and Cisqua nodded her head up and down furiously in shame. "Good… now, on to business," Nanashi leapt off the table and tossed off his Captain's Uniform revealing a casual black tank top, and jeans underneath. Cisqua almost swooned again at the sight of his lean, muscular body, while Melody gave a menacing glare at her.

"I was told from a resource on the island… that you all are in possession of the Metherlance, which is correct, because here she is before me. Now, the reason you are here is because I need your help Cou." Nanashi glared at Cou with almost menacing eyes, which made Cou snap to attention.

"Me?! Why me?" Coud stuttered; his face exploded into shock and confusion.

"Yeah? Why him? We heard that the person requested the members of Arc Aile-" Cisqua retorted but was cut off briskly by Nanashi.

"And to bring the Metherlance. Yes, I know. I was the one who made the person call for those things. Anyways, I need you Cou because you have her, the Metherlance. She is the key that is going to save this island, and also potentially the world."

"Nanashi, what is it that makes this island so dangerous to the world?" Rowen asked in a respectful tone.

"The island is inhabited by some of the most powerful Edel Raids in the world, many of whom when used properly can cause massive destruction. There is a kingdom ruled by a single monarchy. But- there are two monarchies. They fight almost every month to gain control over the kingdom. Whoever does get control of all 'pure' Edel Raids, those who haven't bonded with a Pleasure, and the kingdom itself. The two 'Houses' are The Red Rose and The White Rose, not very original, I know… but what else are you going to call a monarchy on an island called the Blossoming Rose? Anyways, getting off topic here… "Nanashi mumbled all this while poking the hat on his head, not paying attention to his guests at all.

"What do you have to do with this?" Kuea asked sharply, with a scowl.

"And what do we have to do with this?" Cou added.

"Well… for you guys, you have the Metherlance, the 'best' of the existing Edel Raids, Cou. They want her. They believe that whoever has her, will be able to overtake the other, and with today's leaders of the Monarchies, they've got their sick minds bent on world domination, pretty much."

"You still haven't told us where you fit into this." Kuea snarled again.

But Nanashi just stared off into the horizon where the Blossoming Rose awaited. He took his thermos from his belt strap and took a long swig from it. Cou looked at him curiously, and thought to himself, "_Why does he look so familiar? Have I met him somewhere before?_" Nanashi patted Cisqua's hat and kept it on his head as he returned to the wheel. He looked ridiculous, but he didn't seem to care. He then jabbed a finger at the wall, where there hung several gas masks.

"Grab one, I'm going to put everyone on board asleep." Nanashi stated as he slipped a mask on from his pockets. He didn't even wait for them to grab a mask before he pressed the button and smoke started dispensing everywhere. Everyone rushed to the specified gasmasks and slipped them on.

"What the hell are you putting everyone to sleep for?!" Cou bellowed over the hiss of the spewing gas.

"We don't need to bring the cruisers along on this journey. I already have a substitute that will take over the ship and take them back home and then come back and meet up with us. I just hope he remembered to bring his mask…" Nanashi attempted to take another swig from his thermos, but the crimson liquid splattered all over his gas mask. "Crap…"

* * *

On the deck below, there stood another young man at the age of eighteen, though he didn't look it, due to his short stature. He had spiky black hair and slightly tanned skin, and was wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes. He pulled on his black jacket over his white t-shirt with the word "Yanks" on it. He slipped his hand in his pocket as the gas came to his face. He felt nothing. "Damn it, Nan's going to chew me out for this," the boy thought as he breathed the fumes and slumped to his knees and passed out.

* * *

Nanashi looked from the balcony down on the deck and muttered in exasperation.

"Yankee you idiot-!!!" Nanashi was cut off when he forgot the pull the brake to stop the ship from crashing into the dock. The ship lurched and sent everyone tumbling across the floor of the ship. Nanashi held on to Cisqua's hat and kept it held to his head. "Crap," Nanashi mumbled as he pulled the brake and then walked away from the wheel and grabbed his uniform and tossed it in a briefcase. He grabbed his suitcase and walked over the others who had collapsed in fright, while Melody followed closely behind him. But when he got to the door, he went back and took off Cou's red jacket and slipped it on. Then he woke everyone up with a kick to the side.

"Erm, we've arrived." Nanashi coughed into his hand to clear his throat.

"Sheesh, I could have piloted an airship better than that," Cou mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Doubt you could, young Lynx." Nanashi scowled at Cou with cold eyes, and sent chills down Cou's spine. Cou's eyes lit with realization when he laid his eyes on Nanashi wearing his jacket.

"I do know you! Nan! I knew your name sounded familiar!" Cou nearly shouted.

Nanashi just shrugged and walked on out the cabin. Ren got up and held Cou's hand, Cisqua, Rowen, Kuea, and Melody all silently stared at Cou in shock.

"You know… Nanashi?" Melody whispered, surprised by the sudden discovery.

"Yeah, he was a member of the Red Lynx, same as I was. But that was over five years ago. He was always kind of mean to me for some reason, but despite that he was the best thief in the crew. But he betrayed us by stealing a valuable item from our treasure storage. But we never caught him, and we hadn't seen him since then."

Melody's eyes widened in shock, something clicked in her brain. She ran off after Nanashi and left everyone in silence. Everyone got their stuff together and soon followed after Nanashi and Melody, curious about Nanashi and his mysterious ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanashi kicked the man with "Yanks" on his shirt off the boat, sending him splashing into the water below. A small splash was heard, then the gasping and coughing of a drowning man.

"Yanks… you idiot!" Nanashi yelled over the railings of the cruise liner. Yanks coughed and sputtered and flailed about for several minutes before he could settle down and form a response.

"Sorry Nana!" Yanks yelled back, still sputtering the salt water out of his mouth.

"Don't call me Nana!!!" Nanashi fumed. Yanks swore he could see steam coming off of Nanashi whenever he did call him Nana. "Get your lazy ass back up here and take the voyagers home, I got the Metherlance, and we'll need you back as soon as possible, so make it snappy. I don't have time for your laziness."

"Yes sir!" Yanks roared back as a wave overtook him and pulled him under again. Nanashi slapped his forehead in aggravation, and sighed. Just then Melody and the others returned from the cabin. Cou went up to Nanashi and jabbed an accusing finger in his face.

"You! Nan! You stole something from the Red Lynx Sky Pirates over five years ago! And you stole my jacket over five minutes ago! I would like the jacket back please." Cou let out all the words in one breath. Nanashi just glared back, a glazed look over his face.

"I don't have time for this Cou-Cou." Nanashi mumbled and started walking off the ship and Cou's blood boiled in frustration, "Wolx is waiting for us, and I doubt he'll wait much longer. Everyone glanced over at Nanashi in shock.

"Wolx?!"

"Why do I have a feeling we can't trust Nanashi?" Cisqua thought to herself. "I mean, he claims to want to protect Ren, and to stop this monarchy from taking over the world… but he acts like he's just using us for his own purposes rather than to stop the threat. And… how does Wolx get himself mixed into this?" Cisqua glanced over at Melody while she thought, "But this girl… what are her ties to Nanashi? She seems… concerned about him. His girlfriend perhaps? Don't see how an jerk like him ends up with a sweet girl like her." Cisqua then gasped when she spots tears running down Melody's face.

"Nanashi… what have you become?" she sighed, clutching her hands to her chest, and then slipping a hand to the back of her neck and touched it softly. She sighed again and walked off the boat to follow after Nanashi, and everyone else followed suit, Cisqua watching Melody sulk her way to Nanashi.

* * *

In a dark room within the Blooming Rose Castle, a man draped in crimson robes glared at the fading cruise ship in the distance. He raised a set of high-tech binoculars and zoomed in on what was the port of the island. He saw Nanashi and the others heading into the forest, paying particular notice to Kuea and Ren. He heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned to notice his Lieutenant standing behind him. The Lieutenant was garnered in red trimmed battle armor and a demonic looking helm covered his face. Red roses pinned a crimson cape to his armor. His helm caused his breathing to sound distorted and demonic, along with his voice when he spoke.

"I suspect you already know this Crimson, but Nanashi has returned." The Lieutenant's voice hissed through the helm and echoed around the barren room. The man, Crimson, smiled deviously and nodded.

"Why don't you send him a welcoming party with some of your scouts? If you catch my drift…" Crimson chuckled demonically.

"Of course sire," the Lieutenant responded, "To the Red Rose, may her beautiful petals lure in the prey."

They saluted each other and the Lieutenant left. Crimson went back to looking at the port again, gazing over the members of the small group one by one. He noticed Melody, standing timidly next to Nanashi. He did a double take at her and almost gasped.

"For a second, I thought that was… bah, never mind. Though I do wonder how Nanashi ran into a girl like her." Crimson chuckled again deviously. Then he started laughing hysterically.

"There's no way he got a Raid!" Crimson screeched in a demonic tone and continued laughing all the way down the hall, where it echoed, and you could've sworn you heard Lucifer laughing with him.

* * *

I would like to give a small thanks to those who have read this, the replies I have gotten back so far are encouraging. I would like to note I have not read/seen all of the manga/anime, so if there is something wrong with the story plot, or I did something wrong with one of the character's or any other element to the plot of Elemental Gelade, I apologize. Thanks to those of you who have given me some sort of feedback, and keep on writing reviews people! Until next chapter,

~Baige Knightingale


	4. Chapter 3: Gardening

**Chapter 3: Gardening**

It was silent. Very silent as Nanashi led the crew up to the base of the mountain through the dark forest that swarmed with strange screeches and roars and howls and gurgles. Cisqua was extremely cautious doing a double take every step she took, jumping up in shock at each noise, and screamed in terror at each shuffle in the brush. Ren held Cou's hand tightly and studied the area with shifty, but tired eyes. Rowen stifled and contained his fear to himself to the point where he was shaking uncontrollably. Kuea was the calmest of the group, she even looked quite happy to be there. Nanashi then stopped in his tracks and looked at the crew behind him, he shifted Cisqua's hat, which he is still wearing, and tugged on Cou's jacket, which he was also still wearing, peeving Cou and Cisqua off further.

"He's coming." Nanashi whispered.

"Who's come-!" Cou replied but was interrupted by the roar of the engines of a motorcycle that went speeding by right in front of Nanashi, just millimeters away from running into him, but Nanashi didn't even blink as his hair flapped in the gust created by the speeding motorbike. The motorbike screeched to a halt. Wolx was carrying a woman who lay unconscious in his arms. The girl had radiant red hair and blood was splattered over her dress and caked on her neck. Fresh blood oozed from her shoulder, Wolx took off his scarf and dressed the girl's wound with it. As he dressed her wound, a scarlet Elemental Gelade could be seen above her left breast. Wolx laid her down gently, as to be careful not to disturb her sleep.

"Wow," Cou thought. "He's changed. I thought of him as a cruel devil guy the last time I saw him."

But as he finished that thought, Wolx looked up and glared at Cou menacingly.

"I guess…" Cou gulped in fright, and shrank in fear, "He still hasn't forgiven me for wrecking his bike."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you kids again." Wolx mumbled as Tilel hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. "But seeing how the situation is, with Edel Raids dying like this, we felt like we needed to do something."

"Awww…" Cisqua's eyes sparkled with admiration, "We had Wolx turn over a new leaf! Amazing!"

"Don't get the wrong idea kid, I just called you so you could deal with it, I'm heading out now." Wolx walked back to his bike and was about to hop on, but Nanashi spoke.

"You know Wolx…" Nanashi spoke softly, but it could be heard clearly by everyone. His eyes widened, and a small smile curved his lips, "Even though you didn't even stand a chance against Melody and I…"

"I thought you were going to stay hushed about it," Wolx scowled demonically while cracking his knuckles.

"Let me finish…" Nanashi nearly ordered Wolx to. Wolx glanced back, slightly agitated with being ordered around. "We could use someone of your caliber to fight with us."

Wolx sighed and glanced over to Tilel. "What do you want to do Tilel?"

"We can't just ignore all these Edel Raids that are being murdered Wolx."

"But-"

"I'll be fine Wolx," Tilel said softly, in her small voice, "As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

Cisqua smiled sweetly at them and thought to herself, "They are totally different than from when we last saw them. They're beginning to understand the importance of the bond between Edel Raid and Pleasure. I like the new Tilel and Wolx."

"And just think Wolx," Tilel gave a cute smile and her eyes flashed, "Arc Aile just paid us a fortune just for giving them the info about this place! Just imagine what they could pay us if we helped them out!"

"Hm… that's true. Didn't think about that" Wolx mumbled, counting the numbers in his head. He then turned to everyone else to announce his decision, "We're in, only if Arc Aile pays us double of what they paid us for giving them the info."

"Those scoundrels!" Cisqua said in horror.

"You can't say much for yourself, Cisqua." Rowen whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, Rowen!"

"Good," said Nanashi, "This almost makes up for the fact that Cou-Cou is the Pleasure of the Metherlance.

Cou glared angrily at Nanashi, and so did Ren. Nanashi stared back at Ren, whose stare he found quite unsettling. He frowned, but then pull Cisqua's hat down over his eyes. Ren then grabbed Cou's hand tightly, pulling him closer to her. Cou glanced over at Ren, startled to see her angry.

"We've wasted enough time. Let me fill you in on the situation and then we'll get going." Nanashi slumped onto a cool mossy rock and sipped from his canteen. "Hundreds of years ago, several hundred explorers from Edel Garden sought refuge on this island, the Blossoming Rose."

"Edel Garden?" Ren gasped in surprise.

"Edel Garden, I forget the reason they left, but whatever the reason, they came here and established their own rule. This island was known as a great paradise for about a hundred years, but then the rule became divided between two twin brothers, Rojo and Blanc. They each created their own house to rule, Rojo created the Red Rose and Blanc created the White Rose. Thus they created a war to see who was worthy to rule the 'Rose'. Back then, Rojo won the battle, by killing his brother. So the Red Rose started the new rule. But every few years or so the war starts again, and they battle to take control. The control switches often, but somehow we manage to keep a high standard of living for the citizens."

"So… the war has started up again is that it?" Cou asked as he lay back against a tree.

"Yes Coud… the war has started again. Now they are after the Metherlance because they believe that whoever has her, will win. They've discovered her awakening and found out the Pleasure's name… you're in trouble Cou-Cou Ka-choo."

Cou grumbled at the nickname, and again Ren's eyes flashed towards Nanashi in anger.

"Now… I was hoping you all would help me and Melody put an end to this war by depriving both houses of their power." Nanashi stated quite bluntly.

"I knew it! I knew he just wanted us to help put him on top of the reign of this island!" Cou exclaimed loudly, pointing his finger at him accusingly. Melody stepped in between them and looked at Cou with desperate eyes.

"Please! That's not how it is! Nanashi just wants to help me get my homeland back to the peaceful place that it used to be. The land that everyone could go to for peace… and the warmth that only friends could give." Melody proclaimed in Nanashi's defense.

"I dunno Melody, it sounds like a pretty good idea for me, King Nanashi" Nanashi replied smugly, and waved his arms at the title 'King Nanashi' as if imagining it imprinted on a huge banner.

"You're not helping your case!" Melody screamed in frustration. And right at that moment several people came out of the trees and bushes that surrounded them. Nanashi leapt up and landed beside Melody and clasped her hand. Everyone else took defensive positions as well. As Coud scanned the area around them he counted about a dozen or so soldiers clad in red, with a black outline of a rose etched on the brooch of each uniform.

"Red Rose…" Nanashi muttered. "I'll take care of these. Wolx, take everyone to our place, make sure you're not being followed though."

"Right," Wolx replied and hoisted Tilel onto his shoulders, and picked up the Edel Raid girl in his arms"Everyone follow me!"

Coud, Ren, and the others followed Wolx into the thick forest. Cisqua turned back and noticed Melody had stayed behind.

"Is Melody going to be all right?" Cisqua called to Wolx.

"Of course she is! She's Nanashi's Edel Raid!" Wolx roared in reply, knocking a few of the red-clad soldiers aside. Cisqua turned back and saw indeed, she was an Edel Raid, their song had finished.

_Petal by petal, becoming lost and exposed_

_Fear of my lover, their greatest foe._

A great light shined, and Melody disappeared. All that remained was Nanashi, his eyes burned with fire, the same as the blade in his right hand, and his glare chilled his enemies to the core, the same as the blade in his left. The glow of red and blue mingled together to make an aurora both beautiful and menacing. Cisqua stopped in her tracks amazed at the beauty that the sight released.

"Girl, come on!" Wolx roared, "We don't have time to dawdle!"

"Will they be all right? I mean, fighting over a dozen of these guys?" Cisqua asked as she snapped to attention and started running to catch up. Wolx, took a glance back and remembered how Nanashi left him motionless on the floor within ten minutes of battle.

"He'll be fine. He bested me faster than anyone I know. Including you," Wolx muttered softly and he guided the others deeper into the forest to find their safe refuge.

Nanashi lashed the blades in front of him. A couple of the scouts stepped back in terror, for none of them had an Edel Raid. The leader of the group, the one with the crimson helm outlined with gold, stepped forward and drew their sword and pointed it at Nanashi. The rest of the scouts, some reluctantly, did the same. Then the leader spoke,

"It's been how long Nanashi? Six years since we saw each other last?" The man's voice hissed through the helm, making the man sound demonic.

"It's true, Joseph. Six years. Six years, since you decided to take sides. I thought you would have travelled with me to put an end to this senseless war," Nanashi replied, "but now… you're no friend of mine, just an enemy that has to be taken out in my quest."

Nanashi launched himself forward and swiped his blades through the air, landing right in front of Joseph's blade. The blade of fire sent a trail of fire lashing through the air, the strand of fire acting as a whip. The blade of ice, sent sharp shards of ice into several scouts. Some of the shards killed the scouts, and the flames leaving some with severe burns. The rest scrambled away leaving only Joseph in the same position as he was before, blade pointed at Nanashi's neck.

"If we're no longer friends… then why didn't you strike me down just now?" Joseph hissed through his helmet.

"Didn't want the scouts getting in the way of the real battle," Nanashi roared as he clashed the blade of ice against Joseph's, causing the blade to stick to it. Nanashi tore the blade from Joseph's hands and sent it flying into a tree. Then Nanashi slashed with the flame sword horizontally, Joseph leaning back to avoid it, but the searing flames released a tremendous amount of heat, causing him to sweat immediately. Joseph then did a back flip to give himself some distance from Nanashi, and drew out a small hunting knife.

Nanashi glared at Joseph angrily, but felt his strength begin to waver. The blades in his hands didn't give off the aurora they did a few moments before.

"_Melody… what's wrong? This battle is a cinch." _Nanashi whispered to Melody.  
"_Sorry… Nanashi…" _Melody whispered back, her voice obviously showed pain, and Nanashi saw a tear trickle through her eye.

"_Well let's just get through this battle and we'll just go meet back up with Coud and the others._" Nanashi said through gritted teeth, Joseph had launched himself at Nanashi to strike when he faltered. Joseph had almost gotten Nanashi too, if it weren't for Melody reacting at the last second to block the strike.

"So, Nanashi, you're rallying a small army to oppose us?" Joseph taunted as he launched more attacks at Nanashi, pushing him back against a tree.

"Close," Nanashi retorted, "I'm rallying a small army to oppose everyone. But since you Red Roses attacked first, I guess I'll go after you all first."

"Not if we swipe the Metherlance from you," Joseph cackled, "You do realize we discovered where you were taking refuge here while you were gone for 6 years, right? And that we have another set of scouts waiting for your friends their?"

"Crap!" Nanashi swore, his eyes widened in shock, and gasped when Joseph cut his chest when he left himself open in the moment of shock.

"Now… time to take you out before you can bud, Nanashi," Joseph chuckled, "Come on out Lilith, let us react and finish him!"

A woman clothed in a loose, crimson garment, not afraid to show her curves stepped out from the trees behind him. Her black hair drifted with the small breeze, and she had a pleasant smile on her face.  
"She's hot…" Nanashi commented, blushing slightly.  
"Nanashi!" Melody whined, tears streaming down her cheeks, jealousy brewing within her.

"Shut it! It's my Edel Raid, and it's time for you to die Nanashi!" Joseph roared and began to chant the song with Lilith.

_Hasten to the master's call_

_Here stands a hero made to fall_

_I'm the great, the almighty_

_All will tremble at my voice_


End file.
